Love is a Battle Field
by ELECTRA13
Summary: Team Urameshi has to come back together because team torgoro and sensie are back, also there are new bad guys who want to destroy team urameshi and the world. Yusuke will have to choose between Kida World's strongest heroes daughter or Keiko a cheating whore. Will Chi Chi let her daughter fight like the rest of the family or will she be forbidden. sequel to kida n maria alexis son
1. Character log and intro

**Hey guys so here's the real story from the two prologues, I hope you like it:) I don't own Yu Yu hakusho or DBZ or any of the characters except for Kida, Ethan, Zorin, Christan,Dana, and Courtney**

**Character logs**

**1. Name:** Maria Kida Alexis Lee Son but she goes by Kida

** Age:** 16 (to when I want to end this and how old I want her to be.)

** Eyes:** Gold with slits for pulips, originaly Black

** Hair: **Medium Black hair when she came to the human world to Whiteish silver hair with some black streaks.

** Clothes:** School Outfit, Training close look like goku's, and different outfits

** Personality:** spunky, can be a hot head, caring, loving, vegitarian, jealous at times, flirty, cocky, ex bandit

** spieces:** Half demon (wolf demon) and Half Sayain

** Love interest: **Yusuke Urameshi

** Brothers: **Ethan Lee, Hiei jaganshi, Zaden (hiei and Zaden and ethan not by blood but she doesn't know that ethan isn't by blood.

** class: **A to almost a S class

**2. Name:** Ethan lee

** Age: **17

** eyes:** gold

** Hair: **short spikey Black hair

** clothes:** a red t-shirt with dark blue jeans and a black leather jacket. black shoes

** personality:** sly, over cocky, over protective, impatient, can be stupid, he is a bandit

** Power:** she can make engery balls and can hear a little far away, and has claws

** spieces: **demon (wolf demon)

** Class:** B class

** Love interest:** a girl named Megan

** Sister:** Kida (not by blood)

**3. name: **Zorin

** Age:** 19-20

** Eyes:** Blue

** Hair:** kinda long brown hair

** Clothes: **Green t-shirt with some small holes in it, holy black pants with grey shoes

** personality: **evil, good looking, killer, bandit, cocky

** spieces: **Demon (unknown)

** power: **electricity power ver powerful

** Class:** A class

** Love interest: **unknown

**4. Name: **Dana coler

** Age:** 15-17

** eyes:** baby blue

** Hair:** long long brown hair goes to knees with brown short bangs.

** Clothes:** wears a pink top that stops above her belly button with tight black jeans with black tall boots with a blue jean jack over her top.

** Personality:** preppy, snotty, needy, loving, caring, ditsy, Bandit

** spieces:** Demon unknown

** class:** C to B class

** Power:** long claws that cut through anything

** love interest:** Christen

**5. name: **Christen coler

** eyes: **blue

** hair: **long dirty blonde hair

** Clothes:** a button up white shirt with blue jeans and brown shoes

** personality:** smart, evil, bandit, quiet, caring, loving

** spiecies:** Demon unknown

** class:** B to Almost A class

** Power:** he can stretch his body limbs, he's like rubber

** Love interest: **Dana coler

**6. name:** Zaden sandalots

** Age**: 21

** Eyes**: blue eyes

** Hair**: short dirty blonde hair

** clothes**: blue t-shirt, black jeans, white shoes

** Personality**: can be really smart but acts stupid, ex bandit, funny, caring, loving, helpful

** spieces**: Demon rock demon

** class**: A class

** Power**: can transform his skin into a rock like crushing his victums.

** love interest**: Phebee

** brother**: Hiei jaganshi not by blood

** how he met Hiei:**

he was in the water when he was three years old when a bundle fell on his head making him fall down. his mother helped him up and picked up the bundle. Zaden and he grew up together and never left each other sides. they joined a team of bandits and left their mother but when they were kicked out Hiei went his own way, and was never seen again.

** :** Sarah Sandalot

** Age:** 39

** Eyes**: blue

** Hair**: straberry blonde hair that is up in a bun

** clothes**: she wears a long green dress that looks almost like a maid dress but long. she wears a bonet on her head that covers all of her hair except for her strands by her ears.

** personality**: protective, strong, loving, caring, is ruthless when it comes to her kids

** spieces**: Demon Rock demon

** class**: S class

** power**: her skin and body into a rock crushing her victums

** sons**: Zaden, and Hiei not by blood.

** background on how she met Hiei:**

she was down by the river with her 3 year old son Zaden who was playing in the water. she was washing their clothes as he played. Zaden and running around until something plopped on top of his head making him fall down. his mother ran over and picked up the bundle and Zaden and got out of the water. she looked down to see bright red eyes of a little boy. she new he was a fire apperition and took him in. Zaden and he grew up together and never leaving each other sides. one day when Hiei was a teenager him and zaden joined a team of bandits and left their mother. zaden came back after him and Hiei were kicked out but only he came back.

**8. name**: Courtney evans

** Age**: 16- how long i have her in the story

** Eyes**: bluish red

** hair**: long brown hair with blonde streaks with some bangs.

** clothes**: different kinds of styles for her in the story but she normally is wearing a short skirt and some kind of showy shirt with heels or boots.

** Personality**: cocky, funny, dumb but can be smart, loving, caring, she loves to flirt with guys or have sex with them.

** spieces**: its unknown for right now

** class**: unknown

** power**: she can fight hand to hand combat she can sense demons too.

**Introduction**

I don't understand what the point of sending me to a girl school for a whole year, and having to come back home after that, to go to a public school. Oh your probably wondering whose talking well that's me, Maria Kida Alexis Lee Son, yes its a long name but I was two people for several years. I do Prefer to be called Kida, but Normally I have to be called by Maria to keep myself out of danger, which never really happens.

By day I fight aliens, monsters, and demons who try to destroy the world, by night I'm awake remembering the good times with a certain grease ball head. I'm bound to Human world by Koenmma for probation for killing people in the past. So ya here I am standing in the mirror the night before my first day of school.

**Well there ya go the character logs and introduction is up for the main story, the first chapter will be up soon. :)**


	2. Reunions

**Hey **guys** here's the first chatper of Love is a Battle Field. I don't own yu yu h**akusho or **DBZ or any of the characters except for Kida, Ethan, Zahden, Zorin, Christan, Dana, and Courtney and Sarah. SO sit back and enjoy the chapter. and don't forget to review when your done :)**

**Kida's pov**

"KIDA! its time to get up for school," Yelled my mother

I groaned and turned over pulling myself out of bed, my White hair sprawled out everywhere.  
"I'm UP!" I yelled grabbing my clothes and heading to the bathroom.

I walked past the Kitchen patting Goten on the head while he was eating captain crunch.

"Morning Ki!" said my little brother with a mouth full

"Hey Kiddo," I said smiling at him.

Walking out of the bathroom, in my long Blue skirt and blue top, I felt so stupid I hate this girl uniform. Knock, Knock! I turned to see My best guy friend Kuwabara walk in the door.

"So you actually got up this morning," He says smiling whereing his blue uniform.

"Well someone has to make sure you don't sleep with the rest of the girls at the school," i said smirking with my hands on my hips

"Touche," he laughed

"GOOD MORNING KIDA! OH MY GOD KUWABARA!" screetched my best friend Courtney walking in.

"Keep her far away from me," says Kuwabara hiding behind me.

"you sleep with every girl, except for her," I commented

"I didn't sleep with you," he says

"That's because I'm not interested and on top of that my family would have your head," I said walking out the door

"But Ki Your not even a virgin," says Courtney

"WHAT!" yelled Kuwabara

"Thanks Court, ya I'm not, no i'm not saying who it was," I put my head down

"oh ok," he says

As we got to school I looked to see all the snobs around the school, God I don't even know why I was a cheerleader my first year. After all my classes were over Kuwabara, courtney and I walked to the mall. I stopped seeing a bunch of people around a building that was smashed into the side.

Kuwabara looked freaked out more then ever, this isn't good. I turned to the sound of a motorcycle to see a big guy on a bike running off.

"come on we got to go," says Kuwabara grabbing my hand.

We got home to see bulma and them over, looking at the scream of the who town.

"We need a group of people to go check this place out," said Bulma

"alright, Kida, you Kuwabara, Goten, Trunks and Gohan will check it out," Says my dad

"got it," I said going to my room Kuwabara following me.

I changed into a pair of shorts long black socks and a red tank top. I walked out looking at Kuwabara, my brothers and their friend. I concentrated on the power, and teleported.

"So we're investigating a cave big woop," says Gohan

"You shouldn't be so cocky Gohan," says Kuwabara

"Whatever I'm great sayaman," says Gohan

I rolled my eyes and followed the lights on the ground, till we got to a blown up area.

"So which way do we go?" asked Goten

I looked at Kuwabara who was walking straight ahead like he knew where he was going, Walking into an open view there was a lake and a broke tree. Kuwabara's eyes went wide.

"This isn't right this tree should be still in contact," he says

"that is correct Kuwabara, but I destroyed it," says the guy from earlier on the bike

"Torgoro your alive?" asked Kuwabara

"Yes and I'm back for revenge now where is Yusuke," he says

My heart sped up and I looked up at him.

"Oh do you know yusuke," he says turning to me

"No she doesn't," said Kuwabara getting in front of me.

"I think she does, the sound of her heart sped up at his name," says Torgoro

He knocked Kuawabara out of the way, Gohan went to attak him and got knocked into the wall, Goten and trunks fused and got knocked out in one second.

"Give Urameshi a message for me, i'm back," he says punching me in the face and gut. I fell to the ground.

He walked out of the cave and a portal opened right underneath us making us land outside the office of Koenmma. I groaned and got up looking over at Kuwabara and my family.

"hey guys wake up," I said shaking them.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WANT TO RENSTATE ME!" yelled a familiar voice inside

the rest of them were muffle voices

"Ugh could he be any louder?" asked Kuwabara getting up and helping my brothers while I help trunks.

We walked in to see Yusuke Urameshi, Hiei Jaganashi, and yoko Kurama.

"Kuwabara your here!" Yusuke yelled hugging him

"hey Urameshi good to see your still alive," he says

"So the oaf lives I see hn," says Hiei glaring at him

"Whatever shortstack good to see you too," Kuwabara said sarcasticly

"Hello Kazuma," says Kurmama

"So what did you need Koenmma?" i asked stepping forward.

everyone turned towards me and looked me up and down,

"and You are?" asked Yusuke

"A friend," said Koenmma

"I called you all here because somehow Torgoro and his team were brought back to life, and sensie never died," he continued

"YES SENSIE IS ALIVE!" Yelled Yuske

"Why didn't he kill him," said Hiei

"back to life?" I turned towards my little brother and trunks

"Um about that, some guy kinda got hold of the Dragon balls," says Trunks

"Your kidding some demon got a hold of the dragon balls that's just great," I growled

"i"m sorry sissy," Said goten looking down

"sigh goten its ok i'm sorry for yelling I love you," I said kneeling infront of him

"so you want to bring back team Urameshi for this?" asked Yuske

"There is also a new team called Team Zorin," said koenmma

"We are handling them Koenmma!" Yelled Gohan

"Yes you seeing as your sister keeps getting hurt and almost dead by them," said Koenmma

"Kida just can't stay out of trouble," says Gohan

I looked up to see Yusuke stare right at me

"ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE IN HUMAN WORLD! I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOR A YEAR!" Yelled Yusuke

"Ha Hi Yusuke," I laughed taking a step back while everyone is staring at me.

**Dun dun dun cliff hanger haha sorry I hoped you liked the chapter, I know its a litte ruff. Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
